


Sweet Like Milk and Honey

by your_taxidermy



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, Mild Gore, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Kanato finds a new play thing...





	Sweet Like Milk and Honey

_ A bead of sweat covered her skin, blood drying into a crust in her hair, her mouth desert dry, her screams turning into low moans of pain. She begged for her life to end but she knew the fun wasn’t over. She was just a game he would grow bored with after she stopped moving. She heard his soft footsteps inch closer to her, her heart beating like a drum. She cried, her face and cheeks stained with her tears that began to burn the slices on her face. “Please… let this be the end. Please God, let me die.” the girl sobbed.  _

 

_ She heard a chuckle and the sound of soft fabric rubbing together.  _

_ “What’s the matter, Teddy? Is she not enjoying our fun time?” Kanato asked the stuffed bear.  _

 

_ “Burn in hell, you monster!” she cried, thrashing on the table, her chain restraints banging against the wood. She felt his hand on her face, his soft, delicate fingers on her lips, running them down her neck and chest. “You would look so beautiful with your chest spread apart, I could show you your heart and you could taste the sweetness of your blood. It’s sweet like milk and honey, it warms my throat just telling you. I think I want another taste.” the boy said, looking in her eyes. She saw the devil before her, he was far worse than a demon. The devil was the first casted from the sky above, festering in his own wicked sin. She believed he was standing right in front of her. She felt his fangs glide against her skin, the razor sharp points stabbing her skin. She cried out, a moan of pain, but Kanato heard a moan of pleasure. The pain was short and strong, only his tongue was on her skin, lapping up the blood as he sucked on her flesh.  _

 

_ He pulled away and looked at his handy work and smiled. “Humans are so soft, the slightest nick makes them bleed. Tell me, what brings humans pleasure?” he asked gently, his dark eyes looking back at her. She whimpered from the pain, her cries only pushed the boy further. She didn’t answer, she only shut her eyes and blocked out the pain.  _

 

_ “What’s that, Teddy? Haha, she loves keeping her eyes closed. Maybe we should sew them shut?” he asked the bear, his innocent eyes staring at the toy. _

 

_ “What?! No!” the girl shot her eyes open, looking at Kanato. “Please, please, I beg of you. I will do whatever you want!” she screamed. Kanato grinned.  _

 

_ “Alright, we will play a game, little bird. I will tell you three riddles and if you get two of them correct, I will let you go. _

 

_ “Yes, yes! Thank you so much…”  _

 

_ How hard could it be?  _

 

_ Kanato walked around the girl, watching her skin shake and quiver as his hand ghosted above her skin.  _

 

_ “Riddle one: _ _ I can be stolen or given away and you will live, yet you cannot live without me. What am I?”  _

_ The girl thought for a moment, her damn life was on the line, this would require heavy thought.  _

 

_ “Money!”  _

_ “You are incorrect. The answer is your heart. Next: _

_ You cannot see me, hear me, or touch me. I lie behind the stars and alter what is real, I am what you really fear. Close your eyes and I come near. What am I?”  _

 

_ Kanato walked around her as he spoke, feeling her fear in the air.  _

 

_ “The dark!”  _

 

_ He clapped, giving her a smile. “Correct. Here is the last one, if you get it wrong I’ll have to kill you,” he replied sweetly.  _

 

_ “ _ _ Each morning I appear to lie at your feet, _

_ All day I will follow no matter how fast you run, _

_ Yet I nearly perish in the midday sun. _ _ ”  _

 

_ The last one - she wanted her life so badly, she was bound to answer correctly. She licked her dried lips, craving a droplet of water at the most.  _

 

_ “A shadow.” _

 

_ Kanato was impressed - but he wasn’t done with his play thing.  _

 

_ “You are correct, but I must admit I’m growing bored standing here listening to a mortal. Allow me to entertain myself.”  _

 

_ With a swift motion, he bit down on her chest, drinking her sweet blood. She screamed in pain, tugging at her chains. “Yes! Scream more, no one will hear you, i love seeing the look of dread on a human’s face when they know they are about to die!” he laughed, licking his lips.  _

 

_ “Damn you to hell.”  _

_ “Don’t be silly,  I had a gift for you but you push me away with such cruel words.”  _

_ “And what gift was that, you bastard?”  _

_ “Your heart.”  _

 

_ He chuckled and ran his hand into her chest, hearing the bones crack under her skin. He gripped her heart and ripped it from her chest, her literal heart strings falling over his fingers. He licked the blood from the dying muscle. He watched the life drain from her eyes seconds later, her skin glowing white. Kanato smiled, looking over at Teddy. “She didn’t like my gift, perhaps you’d like it, Teddy?”  _

 

_ He dropped the heart in front of the bear, hearing a ‘Thank you!’ in the back of his mind.  _

 

_ “You are most welcome, Teddy.” _


End file.
